


Kinomoto Touya x Tsukishiro Yukito

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [47]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: 7 wonders, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gossip, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Touya overhears gossipers.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Series: Drabbles [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Kinomoto Touya x Tsukishiro Yukito

Touya didn’t like gossip. He was truthful to himself and it didn’t matter what everyone else thought. 

“Have you heard of the Seven Wonders of our School?” a girl said from behind the shelf he was leaning on to wait for Yukito. 

“Yeah! Number three is my favorite.” 

Touya remained silent as he waited behind the shelves, away from the view of the gossipers. 

“I mean, me too. Touya-senpai and Yukito-senpai are great, but they always decline anyone who confesses.” 

Of course, they would. 

“Touya,” he heard his silver-haired boyfriend call him as he ignored the gossipers.

"Let's go home."


End file.
